MHA X undertale
by ME05IDK
Summary: what if i put sans as a character in my hero academia. mild cursing and violence. the first few chapters are not very good. this story is done.
1. Chapter 1

Note:this is my first fan fiction so hope you all enjoy

mike's quirk consist of these powers

**telekinesis:** he can move objects that are within his vision field with the wave of his hand and can control the amount of power the throw has. This power tires him out quickly if he uses it in long strides.

**Bone summoning:** he can summon bone near him or around the opponent or from any surface. The user can change the size of the bones and throw them with high force. This ability does not take much stamina so it can be used repeatedly.

**Laser skulls:** he can summon dragon skulls of any size the user wishes and he can control the danger of the laser from a few burns to disintegration. This power takes the most out of the user so he mostly uses small sized ones that are about the size of a person's head.

**Sensor field: **a large field in a sphere shape about 200 feet in diameter where they can detect anything in the field. This power is always on and takes no stamina for the user. Note that this power does fine details of the area so he can walk into a house with his eyes closed and know where everything is.

**Teleportation**: he can teleport anywhere within his sight or sensor field. Teleportation take a lot of energy to use so he rarely uses it.

**Quick movement:** he can move about the speed of sound at max speed (his version of running) but normally moves at a quarter of that speed (his version of jogging).

**Recovery stance**: since all of his powers use stamina he has a stance he can use to quickly recover his stamina. The speed of this is he can fully recover after 2 minutes. The stance is him just going into a standing position, hands in pocket, and he goes into a sleep like trance but it is accelerated version.

**Energy reserve:** he can store up extra energy but when he uses it his energy reserve will go empty and he will have to use it all. The storage refills over time and mostly by taking naps.

Side effects of his quirk

**eye glowing:** everyone knows when he uses his quirk because his eyes glow a bright blue so its a dead give away.

**Low pain tolerance:** his ability to take pain is low so that's why he will doge every attack he can. Example of this is getting punched in the stomach. For a normal person in hurts but for him it feels like he got hit by a truck.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

hello you might be wondering who I am well my name is mike, I live in japan, and what else, oh my quirk is known as sans. I won't bother you on my quirk thou.

Ok I wake up in my home in an ally that i've lived in for about a year after my parents died. I get up and walk to a broken mirror and check how I look. As I peer into the glass I see my snow white hair and sea blue eyes and pale skin quite clearly.

I sigh as I look back at my small little place made out of wood and has the looks of a shed. I quickly walk away into the busy streets and head to school.

As I walk I come across some action between some heroes and a large shark guy. I walk to the side lines to watch. I'm about there but all of a sudden mt lady comes out of nowhere and kick the shark man in the face.

I decide to walk away since the action is over and make my way to school. The rest of the walk was sadly uneventful.

I walk in to my class and take my seat, but I remember today is the last day so for the first time in a year I felt a little happy.

I never pay attention in class but when bakugo went and almost blew down the place I look up at him and see him yelling at midoriya. I sigh at this and say "hey can you not yell for one day" he turns to me and yells in my face. I fall asleep as he yells at me not caring to hear this off brand gordian ramsey.

I wake with a start as the bell rings and everyone is leaving. I get up, grab my stuff, and leav- I hear yelling behind me and turn and see bokuago at broccoli guys neck, again. I see a burnt note book thrown out the window and the blonde yells "you're better off taking a swan dive off the roof and hope you get a quirk in your next life.

As soon as he says this a feeling of anger starts to burn inside me as I walk over to them. "hey telling someone to kill them selves is not cool" bokuago turns to me "who are you to start talking bone head" he holds up his palm witch starts small explosions "ha I don't really like firecrackers" I say and giggle a bit.

He gets even madder and looks like he's about to go nuclear at any moment "what are you laughing at you little -" before he could finish he got distracted by something hitting him in the head. I quickly get me and midoriya out of their with my teleportation ability.

We are outside and midoriya looks around confused and looks at me "uh thanks for that uh" "oh the names mike and no need to thank me".

I walk away from him and it seems he follows me as we go "_why is he following me"_ I think to myself as I continue walking. I think we walk the same rout home.

We part near a bridge and as I walk to the left and he goes under the bridge. I continue walking and decide to run the rest of the way home.

I don't stop until I hear a scream "why is their someone screaming" I ask myself as I turn around and run towards the bridge from earlier.

As I turn the corner I see a green blob than i'm thrown back by a large amount of wind but teleport back to where I was and go into recovery stance. When i'm fully recovered I turn the corner and see a large figure scoping some slime into a bottle.

He does not notice me until I say "um nice weather today" he turns with a smile. When he stands to his full height I see its all might. Wait did I say that right, so its all might and the first thing I say is nice weather today, well that's a good introduction.

I look at the man and say "so what happened here" and he quickly responded in a booming voice "oh just a villain that's all" and he continues to pick up the slime into the bottle. I shrug and walk away.

* * *

I'm back home and lay down my stuff in my make shift home ,or a shed, I made in an ally. I sit and think about what i'm going to do this summer and I had a few ideas.

First idea is find a job and get me a real home and live a normal life. Which is boring so that idea is out.

Second and last idea is to train my powers for the exams at UA ,the best hero school in japan. I decide this idea was the best thing I could do.

I think about where I could train but training with your quirk is illegal without supervision from someone. I sit and think and remember there is a forest a quite far away but I can move quickly so I will see what happens tomorrow.

* * *

I wake up and get dressed with my white T-shirt and jeans but I also find a light blue jacket with a note that reads "you must be the next judge to trail their sins" I was confused at this but I put the jacket on.

When I put the jacket on it was a perfect fit and felt like I was not even wearing it and I feel more power in me. i put on the hood and move towards the forest area.

* * *

summer is almost over and i've trained hard, well not physically with my body and I still look like a tall toothpick, but i've trained with my quirk and as a result I can do everything a bit better but i've been training with my lasers the most.

As the end of summer nears and the UA entice exams are coming up tomorrow I pace back and forth with nerviness in each step. I look up at the sky which is dark "i guess I should get some sleep" I say as I walk to my bed.

The next day comes quick as I get up and check the time on my watch "crap i'm going to be late" I blurt out as I grab my blue hood and run at normal speed.

As I get there I see people still going into the building and I don't know anyone, what a surprise. I walk into the large atrium area that is packed.

As I sit someone starts speaking, I look at the direction of the voice and see its president mic, I know him as the loud guy. He explains the entrance exam but when he's about done a guy in glasses with a voice of authority ask about some little detail he forgot.

After everything is done and explained we all walk out to our battle areas as I look around at everyone someone bumps into me "oh sorry" he says, as I get a good look at him he gives off a rich and spoiled vibe.

When the buzzer sounds I jog at my speed and see the blond kid gone already. When I get to the first area of bots I see the blond kid surrounded by bots about to be destroyed but I decide to save him by sending him into the air.

While he's in the air I quickly dispatch of the 3 2 pointers and lets the kid down safely as I walk up to him "question is you quirk like super speed but you get tired fast or something like that" he looks at me still panting from being tired

"my … quirk is .. copy uh ya I can copy other peoples quirks" he says barley before going back down "let me take a guess you coped my quirk and used it at its full speed to try and get the bots first" he shacks his head "well you know if you put your hands in your pocket and close your eyes you will recover quickly" I say before taking my leave.

As I continue down the road killing every bot insight with my bones coming from the ground and taking a rest stop every now and again.

The test is almost over with only a minute left I feel an earthquake like shack and buildings collapse and wounder if bakugo was here and got mad but instead a large robot, which I can only say is the 0 pointer, rises from who knows where.

As it appears people start to run the opposite direction and I think to myself "_this is nice"_

* * *

hello thank you for reading this and if you enjoyed please stay tuned for the next chapter. Also this fan fiction will not have a seclude for posting i'll just post them when i'm done.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey welcome back it seems you liked my last chapter and actually decided to continue reading or waiting for the next chapter. Well here we go again. also i tired to make this one better than the last one and reviews are always welcome

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

I stood there looking up at the giant robot I thought "_this is nice"_

I put my hands in my pockets and was about to move out of the area but than I heard a yelp from behind. I turn and see the blond guy from earlier who looks to have fallen and can't get up.

I move at top speed and get him out of there before anything else can happen. "you good bud" I ask when we come to a stop a little bit away from the bot "ya thanks" he said and ran.

I turn to the bot and make a discussion in my if I should take the thing out or just get myself out of there.

After what felt like forever I have decided that I would kill the thing. Mostly because I was bored and likely had enough points to get into the school.

I sprint towards the giant and got onto a building about the height of the robot. I think carefully about what I should do but hey screw it.

I start launching attack after attack of random stuff just for laughs and fun. After a hitting its head for a bit it goes down and I relies my mistake, I feel like i'm about to pass out so before that happens I recover.

"the entice exam is now over!" the voice of president mic says through a speaker. I jump down from the top and save myself with telekinesis before I went splat.

I walk into a large crowd of people near the entrance. As I get closer I hear people talking and wondering who took down the massive robot, I join in the conversations instead of revealing myself.

After a few minutes a old lady came to us and asked "does anyone need healing medical treatment" few people raised their hand which was good.

After she healed everyone that needed healing we got to go home and wait for our results.

* * *

its been a week since the exams and I finally get the letter or better yet a hologram. I put the hologram on my desk and press a button on it and it comes to life.

The person that comes onto the hologram was a brick with a man bun I think. He starts by telling me my score in the exam was 77 points and I was tied for first. He tells me I got into UA and he hopes to see me there.

I jump up with happiness and check when school starts and seems it starts within a few days so I get time to train more.

I make a list of what I need for training and decide on only one thing ankle wights. Now you may ask why, well I can't take pain so I need speed to doge everything.

The same day I go to the store to get me some wights and I can't find vary heavy ones so I just get the heaviest I can see which is about 50 pounds.

As I return home I put them on and now I have an extra 100 pounds on me so can I be counted over wight?

As I ponder over this thought someone bumps into me taking my wallet and running into a ally trying to disappear into the night but he can't hide.

I move fast enough to get in front of him and stop him in his tracks. As I look up I can tell one of my eyes are glowing and see a scared man in front of me that looks to be in his 20's with no real distinct features to him.

We stand there for a minute as he gets control of himself he tries to stand tall and look tougher than he is "uh hey get out of m-my way before I hurt you" he says with a semi trembling voice.

I look him in the eyes with one of my eyes flaring blue that looks like its burning blue "i think you should give me my money back or else" I say with a monotone voice with my hands in my pockets of my blue hood and wearing a dangerous smile.

The man steps forward activating his quirk which looks like a small muscle boost because I see his muscles bulge just a small bit. Than I give him his last warning "take one more step and you wont like what happens next"

he charges me as I stand there as he pulls his arm back I doge it quickly "missed" I than slam him into the ground once or twice knocking him out "he had a lot of talk" I said as I walk away with my wallet.

* * *

I return home and jump into my bed and fall asleep with an odd dream.

In my dream I seen a skeleton with a hood the looked like mine in a large corridor. After a few moments a little girl came into the room holding a knife.

She walked forward towards the skeleton as the skeleton who's name came to me as sans and the girl as chara. Sans starts talking about how chara killed innocent people and he was going to judge her for her sins.

Than chara charges him but misses and sans kills them quickly with bone similar- no exactly like my quirk and his other powers are like mine as well.

I thought sans won but chara came back to life from a bright light and the battle continued.

To shorten up this fight lets just say chara got killed multiple times and as they fight sans talked about timelines and other stuff while chara got killed or missed her attacks.

In between one of the fights sans looks right at me and says something that I can't tell what it is than chara comes back and continues.

After about 20 more deaths from chara she finally lands a hit on him killing him quickly than she turns towards me and charges me.

I wake up with a start and look around than something entered my head like a new memory that I can't decode.

* * *

after a few days today is the day of school and I walk to my class which is 1-A I think. As I walk down the empty hall and see a open door with a green haired guy and brown haired girl there.

I walk toward them and get their attention than I ask the green haired guy who I recognize as midoriya! "how did you get in I thought you were quirk less man" I say confused "oh I guess I was a late bloomer" he said with a smile.

I remember my first question and ask him if this was class 1-A he nodes. I walk to my seat next to some blond girl that was short but I felt like I knew her, but in a bad way.

I turn to her and ask "hi i'm mike how are you" she turns with a wide smile "hi i'm frisk". Hm frisk, I fell like I know that name from somewhere.

All of a sudden there is a voice "alright get into your seats" I turn to look at the front and see a yellow caterpillar that turns out to be a man in a sleeping bag. The man looks like he hasn't sleep in the past week.

He instructs us that we will be taking a skill test and to get into our practice uniforms. I decide to take off my ankle wights so I can go as fast as I can if its needed.

Once we all get outside our new teacher tells us we will be taking a few tests and who ever is last in the results will be expelled.

First was the 50 meter dash and it was me and some blue haired guy with glasses. We get ready to run and I decide not to move at my full speed but at ¼ of it which is about 85 meters a second so I cross the line in about .75 seconds. And end this test in first place.

The next test is grip strength but I had little for physical shape so I get about a 24kg putting me in near last for this test.

Next is the standing long jump which I clear by jumping and throwing myself with telekinesis and landing on the other side.

Next is the ball throw but there is something I must mention some how the brown haired girl got infinity, how is that possible. When I go to throw the ball I decide to use telekinesis to move the ball as fare as I can see it which was about 625 meters.

The next three are the distance run, which I ace, and seated toe touch also sit ups, I failed the last two with flying colors. After the scores were calculated the first place winner was someone named momo, I was in 6th place, and in 22th place was midoriya.

He looked devastated but eraser head told us it was a lie to make us use our full capability's, which did not work on me in the speed tests.

As the day comes to a close I get to know everyone and talk with my old friends bakugo and midoriya. I join a small group consisting of some new friends iida and uraraka and a old friend midoriya.

As we walk to our homes we talk about random things than we part ways.

I arrive home and eat some of my favorite food from my old home America, a pizza.

I remember the old days before my parents died. It was a monday, I was in middle school I got called in the middle of class to the office, that was when I was smacked with the news.

The next few days involved going to court, I never got anything, I was kicked out of the house I once lived in and they gave me the option to live in an orphanage but I refused to live in one of those places, so instead I made a little place for myself.

I snap out of my toughs and eat my pizza on my bed.

* * *

hello thanks for reading readers, this time I tried to make this longer and better than the last one also everything that is ever mentioned will be revealed in a chapter and everything has a bit part in the story like for example frisk she is mostly used to balance the class in a even 22 people, for now at least. Well good day to you all. **Follow me on Instagram at me05idk. **


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back to this … thing. Also last chapter I messed up on some of the wording for frisks hair color I put blond and not brown so just act like I put brown. Also sorry about being inactive for a bit I was grounded for 2 weeks from my computer.

* * *

chapter 3

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the night, again. His is the 3rd time this night having the same dream with sans and that chara person killing him and almost killing me.

I get up out of my bed and get me a glass of water. When I get to the room with water bottles I catch something in the corner of my eye, but when I turn there is no one. I shrug this off as my mind playing tricks

I chug the whole bottle as i go back to bed and fall asleep but with a plan for that dream.

I'm now in a deep sleep and find myself not in the condor, but on a bed of … flowers? I get up and look around, there is a hole above me and I don't think I can clime up it.

I spin around taking in the room I only see one path that lead's to a gate way. I walk towards it and look on the other side. I see a grass patch in the spotlight and another door on the other side.

I walk across the room but as I near the grass a golden flower comes out of the ground and it has a face. Wait did I see that right it has a face?

"howdy!" it says "it seems you have fallen down here. Maybe little old me should show you how this world works" he summons a few white pellets "down here LOVE is power. Here let me give you some just catch these pellets."

I trusted the flower but when the pellets hit I died. But when this happened I came back at the door I entered from I look back at the flower it has a look of shock on its face "i see you can revive, well I guess you were determined to live but I guess i'll just kill you over and over and over again"

when he finishes he summons the pellets around me and now that I know what they do I teleport behind him. The flower is confused at my little trick but recovered quickly.

"wait humans can't use magic!" he turns to me and tries to kill me again but can't seem to hit me. Soon he just gives up and I continue to the door.

* * *

I wake up to my alarm and go threw my normal routine and make my way to school.

When I arrive to my class everyone was talking to one another, everyone except frisk. As I walk over to my desk and still get the same familiar vibe from her just like yesterday.

"hey frisk how are ya" I say she turns her head to look at me with crimson red eyes "i'm doing great how about you" I think about it for a moment "i'm doing spine-tactic".

She sits there for a moment and finds the pun u put in and laughs "that was a good one" she says trying to regain herself "but that was still vary cringe".

We chat a bit longer until the teacher came in. he told us to get our costumes on and head to the training grounds.

As I look at everyone's costumes I see most of them are flashy compared to my simple blue hood with plain white T-shirt and jeans with sneakers.

I stretch a bit and see that frisk's suit is simple like mine, she is just wearing a purple and blue striped shirt and brown pants. A voice comes from behind "hey mike" I turn and see uraraka and midoriya.

Uraraka is in a pink and black space themed space suit and midoriya is wearing a light green suit that looks like a bunny.

"oh hey guys" I was about to start a conversation when all might starts talking about what we are going to do. To make it short everyone will be split into teams of two, one team will be the villains who must protect a bomb they placed in the building and the heroes must try and get it also if ether team takes out the other they win.

All might starts pulling names out of a bucket, "first team is mike and asui" I looked around for who my teammate was but didn't see who ever this person was.

Once the teams were picked all might started to pick who will battle (don't ask me about logistics because it is 11 teams). Me and my teammate are fighting a team that consists of a bird guy and frisk.

My team is the villain team and we get some time to prep for the battle as we place the bomb on the top floor of the tall building that is not vary complicated. Every floor is just a empty room and stairs that go up.

Me and asui talk about our quirks "my quirk lets me do anything a frog can do" she says. I nod than explain my quirk to her and ask "so do you know what the others can do" she shacks her head in a no.

the time to come up with a plan was up and we had an ok idea. I quickly go down the stairs with asui and stop at the 4th floor and get ready.

Asui is in a corner where no one can see her as I stand at the base of the stairs going to the 5th floor and waiting for the opponents.

They come up the stairs with the bird guy first with some shadow bird in front of him and frisk behind him. they stand side by side and as I get a better look at them I see frisk has a knife. I start to panic a bit if see gets even a small cut on me i'll be out of the game but we can't change the plan now.

We get into our battle stances but asui's tongue grabs the bird guy and slams him into the wall and they start fighting. Frisk try's to help him but i stop her with a wall of bones "you know i'm the one you'll be fighting" I say.

She turns to me and charges me at high speed but I swiftly doge and she repeats this over and over resulting in multiple misses. When I get a break from her rapid attacks I throw her back with telekinesis.

As she is slammed into the wall vary hard I summon bones from the wall which hit her back and likely cracked something and as she is flying forward I summon 2 low powered lasers one in front of her and one behind her, they fire and she goes down with some burns.

I quickly recover from the fight than check how asui is doing, I was surprised when I seen bird guy moving up the stairs. I run up the stairs and when I get to the top I close off the next stair case with bones.

"you going some where bud" I say as he turns around to face me but in my place in a small laser ready to fire. It fires but he jumps out of the way just in time.

He looks around for me than finds me leaning on the wall farthest wall from him flipping a bone in my hand as I stop flipping it I stop leaning on the wall and stand up straight.

He summons a dark bird thing in front of him I take the bone in my hand and throw it will high force, his dark bird blocks it easily but that was a distraction for me to get behind him and summon a load of bones and throw them at him.

His dark bird turns and takes the wave of bone but that's just what I wanted it to do. I summon a laser behind him which fires and hits bird man directly in the back. As I see he is disoriented from the surprise attack I get ready to finish him.

As I summon 4 medium lasers in a X shape around him I almost fire them but I sense someone charging at me.

I turn only to see frisk taking a swing at me with her knife. I barley get out of the way of the knife and jump back to the wall.

I think of the situation i'm in right now, and how i'm at a high disadvantage because i'm normally a one on one fighter not a person who can take on multiple enemy's at once.

As I think about how to deal with them frisk goes for another swing and I swiftly doge it and attacked again from the side by bird man. Again I try and make as much distance as potable but I'm starting to get a little tired.

I try and rest but I needed to move out of the way of some red thing that came at me. I regain myself and see frisk about to slash the air and I quickly found out why.

When she completes the arc of her swing a red slash comes out of no where and come right for me but I doge it.

I'm now sure that I will loss this fight but I got lucky when the time was up and my team won.

I celebrate in my head and go down to check on asui and see her getting up and was glad she was fine. We all walk out of the building mostly uninjured beside from frisk with her burns and likely a broken bone.

* * *

the school day ends and my little group i'm in are walking home and chatting like normal than we went our separate ways.

When I get home I drop all my stuff and decide to work on my stamina by running around the block until I was tired and tried to push myself until I was to the point that I was about to pass out than recovered and repeated this process until it was night.

I get home safely and head to bed expecting the odd dream from last night.

* * *

hello and thank you for reading this and if you want go follow me on Instagram at me05idk. Also next chapter I am going to put in some stats for mike and frisk and with that said have a good day and avoid the plague. also i think every chapter is getting smaller than the last one


	4. Chapter 4

Like I said last chapter here are mike's and frisk's speed, power, stamina, health, and defense. Also i'm making the stats like they were in a game.

Mike- (speed 100/100) (power 90/100) (stamina 90/100) (health 1/100) (defense 1/100)

Frisk- (speed 60/100) (power 75/100) (stamina 60/100) (health 95/100) (defense 55/100)

and that concludes the basic stats.

this chapter is a little longer than the rest of them and by a little i mean 2,000 words longer.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

* * *

just like clock work the moment I fall asleep I open my eyes to where I left off from the last dream. I look around seeing a well lit room and sense someone coming towards the door on the other side of the room.

If the next creature I encounter is anything like the flower than I better be ready for a fight. The door opens slowly and I get ready to blast who ever comes threw to kingdom come.

When the door opens fully I have a few blasters on stand by ready and waiting for my order to destroy. The thing that opens the door is a goat human thing, it looks at the scene in front of her with shock.

"hello child" she says nervously, I ask her if she is friend or foe she responds with "i am a friend" I deactivate my blasters.

We have a short conversation about where I am and about this place. After talking to her I decide to trust her but not fully so i'm always ready to fight just in case if she turns on me.

The goat lady's name is toriel and the first place she took me is to a room with a dummy "now down here you may encounter monsters and enter a fight, so what do you do? You talk to them until I arrive to stop them. Now try talking to this dummy." the dummy is just a torso and a head.

I turn to the dummy and think of something to say when I come up with the perfect response "so Mr,dummy I guess your UNARMED" I know this is a bad pun but it was a perfect opportunity for a joke.

Toriel laughs at it despite it being terrible, but quickly controls herself "good job now follow me to the next room" I do as she says and follow her to the next room where I get jumped by a giant frog. Wow.

It attacks me but I doge it swiftly and blast it and it turns to dust. I wondered why it turned to dust instead of getting hurt and running away. I shrug it off and realize I feel a bit stronger and move on with my life and decide not to kill another one to the best of my ability.

I see goat lady next to a floor of spikes and as I walk up to her she turns to me "puzzles seem a little dangerous for now. Here take my hand" I hate this idea of holding the hand of someone I don't fully trust but I take her hand and she takes me threw the spikes.

To my surprise the spikes went down when we walked near so they must have some sort of sensor on them that I may ask about later. We get across the sea of spikes and move to the next room that is a long hall.

"i am sorry I must do this to you" I tense up ready to doge something but she just runs down the hall vary fast. I give myself a moment to register what happened that I jog down the hall.

When I get to the end of the hall I sense toriel behind a pillar.

I turn to it and yell out "if you're trying to jump me and kill me you're kinda bad at that" she come out of behind the pillar "no I was not trying to harm you I was just testing your independence" that made sense.

She walks up to me and hand me a old looking phone "i must go do something so I want you to stay here until I get back, and if you need anything call me" she leaves the room and I sit in the corner and plat with my quirk a bit.

It has been 10 minutes and i'm getting board of throwing bones into the air and blasting them with my lasers. I get up and leave the room disregarding what torial said. The next 5 or so minutes I went threw a few rooms until I got a call form torial asking me if I like cinnamon or butterscotch.

I think about this for a moment and say cinnamon she thanks me and hangs up but a moment later she calls again and asks if I dislike butterscotch, I say no I don't and she thanks me again and hangs up.

I continue threw the puzzles until I reach a large tree with with torial walking from behind it about to call someone and my phone rings and she sees me and runs to me "oh child are you hurt" see looks at me checking for any wounds.

"impressive not a single scratch" she turns and signals me to follow her into the house.

* * *

I wake up and see it is a bright morning and I start getting ready for school not bothering to bring my ankle wights because they are not vary helpful to me. Once ready I exit the place I live in to be introduce to some people talking near the exit of the ally.

They turn to me I count 4 of them one with a knife and the others unarmed. The first one who was a big guy with a jacket and the hood over his head and jeans was the one to speak up "are you the kid that hurt our friend" I look at him "hey can you come back later I have school" I say and start walking past them.

I sense a spike coming towards me and I jump back and I turn to see one of them with his hand out and a black thing coming out of it and it impaled into the wall. "you know I don't eel like getting kicked out of my school so I rather not fight and I also don't feel like sending four people to the ER" I say in a calm manner.

They just laugh and I try to make my escape but I sense something blocking off the exit and I try to teleport past it but I won't work. It seems I only have one option, I must fight them

I turn back to them "i will give you one last warning, deactivate the barrier and let me go, if you don't well" I let out a chuckle "you might just get hurt" I see their faces change with a hint of fear it seems.

The leader charges with his knife and tries to stab me but I swiftly move to the left hold him there with my telekinesis and summon a bone from the ground snapping his bone with a load crack than I use the telekinesis to throw him to his group.

I see one of them is missing when I sense someone behind me and almost getting a hit on me but missed when I side stepped him and kicked him in the gut which sent him flying into the invisible barrier as I turn back to the others I see the leader with his arm fully healed.

Now I have the information I need to beat them which is their quirks. One has teleportation, another a barrier, next is a guy with a spike that fires out of his wrist, and finally a guy with healing.

I decide to try and take them out quickly because they were grouped together so I decide to take a risk and hit them with the biggest laser I could summon in the ally and hit them with it for a few seconds than stop. I feel my breath going a bit heavy as they are all down except the man with healing.

He stands up again but instead of charging towards me he is sent flying into the air about 200 feet into the air with my hand in the air raised than as hard as I could I sent my hand down and the next thing I know the man is in a creator knocked out.

I quickly leave the area and start hurrying to my school "_i think I may have a problem if those guys are apart of a larger group"_

* * *

I arrive at the outside of school and the late bell is about to ring to signal i'm late to class but I always have a way to avoided being late. My plan is to teleport into the class.

I stand there and teleport into my seat and I look around and was surprised no one noticed me. The class starts and eraser comes into the room and the day of boring class work was about to begin but instead of class work we went to some place called the USJ.

On the bus trip there I was next to mineta but instead of talking to my class mates I sleep that is until bakugo started yelling. I have no idea what he was whining about but I really didn't care but still it was annoying.

I was awake fully I realized he was not the only one yelling so was iida, they must be arguing about something small and unimportant. I sat up and looked at them "can you two not argue for one minute".

No one noticed I was awake at first but when they heard "what was that bone head" they knew I had woken up. "i'm trying to sleep over here so can you two not argue" he shot daggers at me but iida was the first to talk "why would you sleep it is only a few minute drive" I shrug and I notice they weren't yelling anymore and o back to sleep.

I was shaken awake by someone when we got to the USJ. We entered the large doom and we are meet by some giant marshmallow. She greets us and now I figure out who she is mostly because she said her name.

We all walk to the top of stairs where we can see the multiple areas that looked different like one is a city on fire and another one is a ship in the middle of some water.

As I look at the scenery but something caught my attention, it was a black thing that grew in size. I turn look at the teachers that have not noticed "is a black vortex in the middle of the facility normal" I ask pointing at it.

Everyone turns to where I point and eraser gets into a fighting stance as something comes out of the giant void. After a moment a large group of people come out of the void and what caches my eye is some guy with blue hair and hands, lots of them.

"13 get the students to safety" he charges into the fray of enemy's and we the other kids run to the exit.

"oh no you don't" some black mist says and jumps in front of us about to wrap us in its mist but 13 sucks the mist into her finger. Everything is under control until the manly duo jumps towards the mist (bakugo and kirishima) and start attacking it. Their attack proved useless, I mean you can't attack mist right?

13 stops using her quirk and the mist start raping around us. The next thing I knew I was under water. I swam up the best I could until I was almost to the surface but I sensed something swimming towards me and I tried the best I could to get to the surface before it got to me. When I got to the top the thing was right there under me. I came up with an idea to get me out of the water which was a bad idea but it was my only one. I use telekinesis on myself to throw me up high and held myself there to look around and I seen two of my classmates on the ship and throw myself towards them. I softened my landing by freezing myself in the air right before I landed next to asui, midoriya, and mineta who looks like he just got slammed onto the ground.

"ok what is going on" I asked looking to the starboard of the ship seeing it surrounded by enemy's. Midoriya was the informer "from what i've seen villains are attacking us" than I hear someone whimpering and its mineta "we're going to die" he says cowering in the corner. I just face palm at his reaction. "_isn't he a hero in training"_

I decide to take this time to recharge myself as I stand up and put my hand into my pocket and fall into a sleep like trance until I was shaken awake by mineta who was screaming in my face about how I can sleep at a time like this. I was about to explain until I was interrupted by the boat spiting in half and starts slowly sinking.

Midoriya starts formulating a plan but I will spare the details. Midoriya is thrown by asui who has mineta with her and me who throws myself to the shore to watch the plan take action.

As I look over to water midoriya flicks his finger causing a large amount of pressure to come down on the villains and make a water vortex and when he's done asui grabs him with her tongue and mineta throwing his hair at them.

They land near me and we stand looking at the battle in front of us but before anything happens I recover without interruption for once. I open my eyes to process what is happening, I see eraser knocking people out but more importantly I see some hulking black mass.

The blue hair guy is scratching his neck and stops as eraser beats the last of the guys and turns to the blue hair guy. The guy just starts talking and I can't hear anything he is saying but he points towards eraser and the black thing charges towards him.

The thing pins eraser vary quickly and breaks his arm from the looks of it. The man walked towards him and bent over him and grabbed his elbow. I was confused why he did this but I soon figured out when his elbow turn to dust a bit.

The man starts talking a bit more but turns to us "_crap"_.

He charged at us with incredible speed trying to grab asui's face I seen midoriya's face over come with fear but right before her face was grabbed my hand pushed forward and hand man was thrown back but quickly got up.

I decided that I had no choice to fight this man and protect my friends "ok guys you need to get out of here" I say as I walk towards the man and I see eraser knocked out with the black thing on top of him.

Hand man looks at me "well well aren't you noble trying to help your friends" he said I look at him giving him a normal stair. I get into a fighting stance which does not look like much because I'm just standing with my hands in my pockets he looks mad but I can't tell "hey why don't you release our teacher" I say pointing at the unconscious man.

Before he could say anything the mist creature comes from nowhere "one of the students got out we should retreat" it said but the hand man disliked the idea of retreat and replied with "let's try to kill this kid before we retreat" he said pointing at me, the mist thing sighed.

The man than says "nomu destroy" the black thing charged at me and starts punching at me rapidly but I dodged him a lot before I hit it with a bone from the ground and it starts flying and I hit it with a small laser that puts a hole in it.

I smile happily but it gets up but before it can charge the door to the place slams open and I look and see all might who did not look happy.

He came down next to me "thank you for distracting it for me now please go with the others" I nod and go to where midoriya and the other 2 are carrying a unconscious eraser. I ran up to them and help them carry him to the others in the class.

We get to the top of the satires where we were greeted by the class and took eraser next to 13 who had her back missing, wait why was her back missing? I decide not to ponder over it.

I turn back to the battle with a shocked expression on my face. The reason was all might was in a situation where he was about be spit in half. I run down there and midoriya is also with me and I see the manly duo, todoroki, and frisk almost there as well.

I ask midoriya if he wants me to get him over there faster he nods, I grab him, and I book it. We all get there at the same time, bakugo tackles the mist guy and todoroki froze the nomu in place and the rest of us get into fighting stances.

The next thing that happens is the nomu's hands break apart from being frozen and gets up with 2 missing arms but they grew back and it charged towards bakugo but bakugo was next to me when it impacted with something. Once the smoke clears we see all might who took the punch.

Than hand man starts talking about the thing having multiple quirks like super strength and speed, shock absorption, and regeneration. All might just smiled at this "thanks" he said which caught hand man by surprise "you gave me the information I need to beat this thing" that's all he said before launching a storm of punch's.

They kept punching each other neither one letting up until the nomu was sent flying threw the room of the building and into the sky.

Hand man was scratching his neck again but more violently than last time. I look back to all might see him steaming and weaker than he should be. Hand man noticed this and called his friend over and hand jumped into the mist and came out of some more mist but near all might.

I see this and knew what was about to happen, on instinct I ran at full speed not willing to hold back any more and I grabbed all might and teleport him to the right some so hand man missed, I turn and see midoriya about to punch him but sent his hand toward him but a bullet priced his hand than another went threw his shoulder and another threw his knee.

Before anymore shoots can be fired the mist guy got them out of there. I look where the shoots came from and see the other hero's on the stairs. I pick up midoriya who has both legs broken and run to the top of the stairs and hand him to them and joined my class outside.

When I got there I realized I was tired and decided to take a nap right where I stood until a cop came up to me to start questioning me "_can I ever have a uninterrupted nap"_ I though before I answered his questions.

By the next hour we all got back to school with the only people hurt being midoriya, 13, and erasure taking the most injury.

* * *

I walk home alone today just in case if I get jumped by some people because of what happened this morning and in the summer.

I arrive home and see police at the ally way arresting the people from this morning. I sigh knowing what's about to happen next, more questions yay.

* * *

welp that's the end of this chapter and i have no idea why you are still here but thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

yes i know this one is a little shorter than normal but hey enjoy  
/

CHAPTER 5 /

the cops from last chapter I avoided for the day until they left the ally. Once the cost is clear I go back to the ally and head down to my little place and go to bed because I wanted to sleep and i'm still curious about the dream.

As I fall asleep I hear a thud "can the world stop waking me up i'm really getting tired of this" I whisper and sigh as I get up and walk out and look around. Nothing.

I shrug and go back to my home and lay back down on my bed and see a flash of light "so that was what that thud was" I think realizing it was storming outside.

I slowly fall asleep again like I tried to do a few minutes ago hoping that I don't get interrupted again. Somehow I don't get interrupted again and fall asleep.

I open my eyes right where I left off last night. I was at the door way of a house that belonged to the goat lady... what was here name again? Oh ya her name was Toriel.

I walked threw the door and followed Toriel who turned to me "welcome to your new home child" I interrupted her before she could say anything more "wait I was actual about to ask how do I exit the ruins".

her happy look turned to a sad one "oh well than..." she trials off "go down those stairs and continue walking down the hall until you come to a door" I start walking down the stairs "wait child" I turn to Toriel "take my warning and be careful of Asgore ,the king, he will try to kill you and take your soul " she walks away into another room.

I walk down the stairs and into a long hall way and walk down it. After getting to the end I see a pair of double doors and push then open.

I was actually expecting something more than ANOTHER HALLWAY but I walked down it to see another seat of doors and open them and surprise surprise another hallway "this place needs less halls" I sigh "you're right kid" I jump as the devil flower from the second room came out of the ground.

I look at it "what do you want devil plant" it gave an unamused look at me "you know after thanking for awhile you are not supposed to be here" I looked at it confused " what do you mean" it sighed "i've never seen you in any other timeline, hm maybe you were made because of a glitch because you do remind me of smiley trash bag" it thought for a moment "it doesn't matter if there was a glitch in the reset you will die just like the rest of those idiots" it laughs and leaves.

I get a chill up my spine from that laugh ,if you can even call it that. I try to forget it and exit threw the next set of doors "please don't be another hallway" I whisper to myself as I open the door.

I open my eyes waking up to the bright sun of the morning. I get up get dressed, eat and do what ever else people do when they wake up and go to school.

I arrive at school and today we get to pick hero names which i'm not going threw the trouble of explaining it and just going to say Bakugo did not have a name picked because lord explosion murder was not really going to be approved by the teacher and neither did his second name king explosion murder.

When I went up I had a name that fits me well and that name was sans the teacher who was jugging the names just nodded in approval at the simple name.

Also Frisk came up and picked her own name as a hero name with "the determined hero". after all that was over we learned about the upcoming sports festival that was only a few days away.

i did not know about the festival because i never invested in sports so i walked up to one of my friends Deku the green hair kid. "WHAT!" he said slightly louder than i expected him to "you don't know about the sports festival?!" i just looked at him "oh sorry i did not know it was a capital offence not to know about the event" i said jokingly he just looked at me and quickly started telling me what it way for a few minutes and somehow did it all in one breath. not going to ask about that.

the next few days we all get hyped and ready or the sports festival until finally the day arrives.

today is the day and now the class is walking towards the stadium no one says anything and when we get to the entrance, well the only thing i can say is there was a lot of people from civilians to pro heroes

i look around again and notice the other first years here as well and we all gathered in front of a stage with midnight on it as the announcer for the events.

"and now before we begin we would like to present a speech from the top student in the entrance exam Katsuki Bakugo" the explosive man himself walked up to the stage and took the mic, the stadium was dead silent.

"_watch him say something stupid_" i thought to myself "_but i would think he is mature enough to not screw this up for himself, right?_"

he starts talking "i would just like to say" he pauses "i am going to win" he than starts walking down from the stage while the crowd and other classes were mad and booing him while i'm trying to contain my laughter "_juses i never thought his ego was THAT big_".

after a minute everyone settled down and midnight came back to the mic "alright everyone lets get this show on the road with the first game!".


	6. Chapter 6

ok this is a pointless sentience. also my old writing program i had will not save my doc's so i have to write the story's on the app and i can't figure out how to save it and keep it italic for when Mike thinks to himself so i substituted it with this ()

* * *

CHAPTER 6

* * *

everyone waited for the screen to show the first game. it stops. "the first game is the obstacle coarse!" midnight said with excitement.

she explains what the obstacle coarse is but i will cut it into a short version. so everyone races around the stadium and try to get to the finish line first. so now that everyone knows what the obstacle coarse is they gather up with me somewhere in the middle of the crowd.

as the announcers , which is probably mic and eraser, count down i decide my plan (i should probably not go full speed so this can actually be fun for everyone) i put my hands into my pockets (ya that is probably the best idea).

"GO!" the voice of president mic boomed threw the stadium and everyone is trying to move threw the tight tunnel to get out and try to get out but suddenly i sense a wave of something moving threw the tunnel backwards.

quickly i grab myself with telekinesis and throw myself up into the air, just in time to. i look down and see multiple people stuck in ice (i wounder who was smart enough to do this) i exit my thoughts as i was falling down towards he mass of stuck people. again i grab myself with telekinesis and throw myself as hard as i could to the front of the race.

as i approach i could see that more of the track is covered in ice and a few people not stuck in the ice but some are having trouble moving on the ice. as i fall i quickly come up with an idea to move across the ice quickly "this is a bad idea" i whisper to myself as i fall.

before i hit the ground i summon a bone out of the ice. i land on it and jump foreword and summon another bone before i land. (this was a better idea than i thought) as i got use to this i sped up so i could reach the front.

i finally got to the front and seen some people stopped staring at something. i get close to them and yell to them "hey guys this is a race not a standing comp-" i was stop sentience as i seen what they were looking at.

"ah crap" i said as i seen multiple of those robots from the entrance exam but that's not what i was worried about. it was the multiple zero pointers behind them.

i quickly recover from the shock as i see Todoroki running towards the robots and froze one to the point where it was dead. than it started to fall towards us.

i quickly start rushing forward trying to gain ground on him and not get crushed by the falling robot. i was about half way threw the field when the robot was near the ground and i quickly teleport the rest of the way to the other side of the field. when i arrived i was hit with tiredness (that was not a good idea) i think to myself as i go into recharge stance.

as i open my eyes i see more people got threw the robots. i stretch from my nap than continue onward to the front now that i was fully recharged.

i reach the front again and see more people than i thought i would see here. everyone stopped again and in front of us it a large gap with pillars in it and each one connected by rope and people using there quirks to get across easily. well some people.

i stand there quickly coming up with an idea (teleport to the other side? no bad idea, wait actually horrible idea i would likely pass out as soon as i get there) as i stand there thinking more people are tarting to get threw (you know what forget it i'm just going to yeet myself across) i than throw myself into the air as hard as i can than yeet myself again towards the other side of the gap.

"i believe i can fly" i sung as i fell down "wait how am i going to stop myself and not die" i had not thought that far a head. "wait i can just teleport to the ground when i get close that will work" i have no idea if this will work.

as i approached the ground approaching it like a missile i time my teleport so i can use as little energy as i can. the ground is now closing in and right before i hit it i teleport and came to a stop onto the ground. now i was fairly close to the front because my thinking and the fall took so long that people were actually able to get to the other side of the gap before i could.

now that the gap is over i continue to move to the front only to be greeted by what looks like freshly patted down soil with dark spots scatted around and a sign that says "mine field" (is it just me or is this school trying to kill us) for some reason i thought they putt anti personnel mines thought would kill you when you stepped on them but when i looked at the field i seen a colorful explosion and someone flying in the air.

"welp at least they aren't trying to kill use yet" i whispered to myself than seen a trail of ice (idea time) i smiled as i lined up to the ice trail and ran at it than jumped and did what i did in the beginning of the race and summoned bones from the ice and use them as platforms. as i got use to the pattern i passed the people carefully move threw the mines.

i smiled as i seen the two people up front, Todoroki and Bakugo, and they seem more focused on fighting each other right now and don't notice me quickly catching up to them. wait if i get in front of Todoroki than i have to pay more attention to where i summon my bones but still i don't care i will try and win this while making it some what fun for everyone.

i approach the other two and it seems they notice me do to the fact Todoroki sent an ice wall to back me but it did little agents my laser skull which punched a hole right threw it (ok time to get past these two) but before i could yeet myself to first place a large explosion happened at the start of the minefield. i slow down to see a figure flying towards the front and after a moment i noticed it was Midoriya flying threw the air on a sheet of metal.

he started falling out of the sky though and i seen his target. Todoroki and Bakugo. i smile as i think i know what is about to happen next, and i was right. he hit Todoroki and Bakugo with the sheet of metal making them tumble down a bit. this was good for me because after dogging one of them i was now in second place behind Midoriya and the finish line approaching.

the mine field also was finished so i could stop using my platforms and run. so now i am right behind Madoriya with Todoroki and a pissed off Bakugo behind him. i was almost pass Midoriya and if i had went a little faster or had a extra second i would have passed him and been in first but hey second is still good.

* * *

the race was now over as people began coming threw the finish line and to my surprise Frisk ,who i forgot about, was in 5th place. finally after a good few minutes everyone finished.

"now" started midnight "here is the leader bored" the screen next to her turns on and shows the top 42 people of the race "these students get to move on to the next round which is going to be ..." the screen than showed the next round "The Cavalry Battle!" she than began explaining the rules which i will copy and paste. for this event the students will earn points by grabbing headbands from the other teams. The number of points each student is worth is dependent on their placement in the Obstacle Race and the teams will be made of 3 to 4 people with 1 rider and 2 or 3 people carrying them. the rider has to wear the head bands in order to gain the points of them and the rider can not touch the ground.

"now time to show how many points each person is worth" the screen than displayed numbers next to each person and lets just say i felt bad for Madoriya and so happy i was in second place because he is worth a large 10 million points. so basically he has a large bounty on him. and to say he looked horrified at his large point number was an understatement.


	7. Chapter 7

hello again people i have been too lazy to find a new program to write with so last chapter rules remain

* * *

CHAPTER 7

* * *

now lets continue from where we left off last chapter. so Midoriya is trying to find people to work with him but no one wants to be with him for obsessive reasons but to my surprise Uraraka decided to join him, but what is not surprising is the amount of people who want to join a team with me but i said no to them all and walked over to Midoriya's team.

"hey Midoriya" i said getting his attention "can i join you guys" Midoriya looked at me in surprise than nodes rapidly. i join the group of 2 and Midoriya has an idea of who else should join and goes over to the kid with the bird head that i fought in the mock battle, what was his name again? Tokeyami or was it Tokoyami? well i'll just ask him.

so bird head guy comes over and we get ready to discus what our plan is because we have a unholy amount of points and we are probably going to be ganged up on.

ok after about 5 minutes of planing we have a plan and the plan is Midoriya is the rider, Uraraka is in the front and will use her anti-gravity to make us lighter, Tokoyami ( i heard his name during the planing) will be on guard using dark shadow to block people, and i will be the one to check our blind sides using my quirk and if needed make a barrier of bone to block people off.

so we have our plan and we are stacking up because the game is about to begin. "alright we ready right" i ask "yup" Uraraka said cheerfully "lets do this" Midoriya sort of yelled out "yes" Tokoyami said ready "aright GO!" midnight yelled out and and first things first we get charged at by a team that looks like they have a titan from Attack on titan? well i expected something like him growing big, grabbing us and eating us but that did not happen but instead the ground below us turned to quicksand sort of.

after a second of thinking i say "guys get ready" "what are you talking about" Midoriya asked "going up!" i said loudly and to my luck the ground way still considered solid and a bone tower came out below us and lifted us about 2 feet above the ground than i quickly block titan kid and his team so the don't try that again.

after running away from them i sense a team charging at us from behind "we have enemy's on our 6" i yell out to the others before almost being hit by a purple ball? than i sense something thin coming from the enemy behind us. than a tong almost hit Midoriya.

"guys i think Mineta, Asui, and..." i trail off trying to figure it out who else is there from my sensing "a large mass? ok i'm not sure who else is behind us" in response Midoriya turnd around "it's Shoji but where are the other tw-" just than he cuts off as he doges another tong attack "Shoji is using his arms as a cover so the other two can attack" he said.

than two more teams try to use us being chase to try to get the points, Midoriya than gives an order "quick mike use your bone plat form!" i did as the said and put us high in the air than i dis summon the bones and we start to fall slowly thanks to Uraraka's quirk, but than Bakugo used his explosions to fly up to us but thanks to Tokoyami's dark shadow he was thrown back to the ground.

it seems like we are in the clear but Todorki's team try's to freeze us but i use my quirk to gain some air for us dodging his attack but now that i look around for once a lot of people are frozen. now Tokoyami attacks with his dark shadow "Midoriya do you have a plan" i ask as i throw some bones at them at low speed , he just swats them away but hey what ever, "guys stay on his left side" i was confused but i and the other 2 listened to him.

surprisingly the plan seems to be working but we have been cornered by an ice wall. then both sides stopped to circle each other but i see Todoroki and Idia are talking "guys they ar-" before i could finish Idia and the group moved so fast it reviled me at 1/4 speed.

"game over!" yelled midnight but i notice we lost the 1 million point headband i think it was "so we lost" i ask "nope" Tokyami said "i was able to get a headband that should be enough"

after telling who won and who was going to be in the battle tournament we went to go get launch but while in the locker room something happens that the author forgot to put in the story a few chapters ago.

"hey guys" yelled Mineta and we all turn to look at him "i found a peep hole that goes to the girls locker room" as he was going to look though it he started to levitate and have me appear right in front of his face, him so far off the ground that his face is right in front of mine "really Minate peeping on girls while they are changing hm" i throw him down back onto the ground "what the heck dude" he said mad ,probably because i threw him onto the ground hard, "let me tell you something kid" i say in a dark voice "what i did would have been beater than if you peeped" "what do you mean" he asked confused "well if you did look through that hole than Jiro would have stabbed you in the eye" than Idia asked "wait how do you know if he was going to be attacked?" than Kirishima added " ya the only way i can think of for you to be able to tell is if you are ling or if you're some how watching them" "part of my quirk is having a sense field and i can sense anything with in 100 feet of me in any direction and if i focuses hard enough i can sense things in perfect detail but it is in black, white, and blue also this thing is always on" i say everyone nods "as long as you're not using it the way Mineta would" Idia than give Mineta a death glare "than you are fine".

* * *

so there is ch7 and since this is shorter than normal i think and not as good as normal (i had no idea what to do really here) so here something sort of a sneak peak at my next fanfiction (the format of the sneak peak is like how a movie trailer would be) if you want to see more of my works.

* * *

SNEAK PEAK

"alright begin recording, start experiment TCN attempt 23 subject name Luke Storm-"

"alright inject neuromod-"

"SUBJECT HAS ESCAPED I REPEAT SUB-"

"this is the end-"

"-Morgan Yu"

* * *

so there is the trailer for the next fanfiction this is a crossover and you may be able to guess one of them but the other half will be a secret.


	8. Chapter 8

ok chapter 8 lets see what happens. also thanks lads for your support for this fanfic and in all honestly i have no idea why you guys think this is good but glad to give y'all something to read. also anything in brackets () is thoughts. and brackets with full caps is author notes

* * *

CHAPTER 8

* * *

so now after launch we had some little games before the battle tournament but hey just more time for me to sleep.

* * *

"so i'm back here again hm" i look around and see i am on a path in a snowy forest, behind me is a large door which is likely the door to the ruins.

i'm about to start walking but i see something to my left inside a bush. i walk up to it and look around through the bush and find a camera? (weird) i think to myself and put it back where i found it.

i continue down the path until i sensed something moving in my field. than i hear i stick break behind me and turn around and there was nothing there (i though i sensed someone behind me as well. odd) i continue moving forward until i reach an odd bridge where i stop and sense someone coming towards me from behind so i turn around to see who is there, only to see a short skeleton wearing a hood that looks like mine,sweet pants, and pink slippers "hey there kiddo" he said "don't you know how to great a new friend?" he than puts his hand out "shake my hand" i shrugged and grabbed his hand and shacked it, only to hear a fart.

"ha the old whoppiechusion in the hand trick. always funny" (I DID NOT KNOW HOW TO SPELL WHAT WAS IN SANS HAND AND DON'T FEEL LIKE LOOKING IT UP) i laugh at the dumb trick "that is a good one i could use it, also the names Mike how about you" the skeleton than gathers himself from his joke "the names Sans, Sans the skeleton, also question why are you copying my look" he asks probably because we were wearing the same thing besides our shoes. "what you should be asking is why are you copying me" i ask back "lettuce just forget that question now here is something important to ask" he pauses "do you know about resets"

i think about this for a moment (what the hell is a reset) "i don't know what a reset is all i can say is i died and came back to life" sans thinks for a second "hm hey kid do you have any powers or anything" i start to get weary about him but nod "hm so you're another version of me i'm guessing" i was confused at this "what do you mean by another version" sans than waves me to him "here kid lets go to my place so i can better enplane, he than puts a hand on my arm and we teleport.

the place we teleport to is a nice house with a TV, couch, an upstairs, and a kitchen. sans jesters me over to the kitchen table and he grabs 2 bottles of ketchup " want one" he asks i shrug "sure why not try it" he hands me the ketchup and starts drinking his "so kid let me tell you about the whole resets and what not" he takes another hit of his ketchup "so a reset is what you experienced in the ruins, you can either die and come back to a save point or reset manually. there is also something else, there is a kid who controls these resets and only she, a devil flower, and me can remember the resets and every now and again the reset will glitch up and make a AU which is what you are, a off brand version of me, but no offence" i shack my head "none taken" "so you as a AU of me likely has all my powers and should have memory of every reset"

i try to remember any resets but all i got is some memories i can't remember "our powers are probably the same but the whole remember the resets i think i have them but they are just foggy" i than drink some ketchup only to realize it is actually good "by that expression on your face i'm guessing ketchup is good by its self" i nod "well kid tell me your powers i want to know how close they are" i than explained my quirk to him"

he rubes his chin, chin bone? i'll call it a chin. "well kid we are close in power the difference is i can check people, only deal 1 damage but i am helped by karma which depending on how high someones level is will raise damage, and i can't sense things around me or quickly recover from sleeping for a minute or two" i than feel like i remembered something that was second nature to me. how to check someone. "oh wait a moment sans i remember how to check now" i than try it out on sans

sans

LV1

ATK1

DEF1

the essayist enemy

"so what does LV stand for" i ask "well LV stands for LOVE which is an acronym for level of violence and LOVE is gained through killing or hurting someone, but mostly from killing and the higher someone's LOVE is the stronger they are" i nod at this remembering that frog i killed "also kid" i gt out of my thoughts "who did you kill" (crap him must have used check) "well i accidentally killed a frog in the ruins" he than makes a look of being relieved "good thing you stopped there" he says "why would that be" i ask he than looks at me with pitch black eyes "you would have had a bad time, but no use thinking about what would have happened now i got to go hang out here until i get back"

* * *

i wake and look around, i'm still in the stands and the last mini game is about to be over, i also see the female portion of my class in cheerleader uniforms that are a little revealing and Mineta eyeing them with Kaminari at his side. i look over to them "hey kiddos" i say they look at me "enjoying the show ya perverts" i eye them both giving them a bit of a friendly death stare kind of look "M-Mike i thought you were sleeping" Mineta says with fear in his voice "i was asleep but the smell of a purple little shit woke me up" but before i could scold them further the first round of the tournament is about to start "you are lucky for now but when the games end you better run home" the kid now looks vary scared and nods rapidly

(THE ROUNDS ARE ALL THE SAME SO TIME SKIP)

so round 3 just ended with Kaminari losing to some girl with vines and a blond dude who i helped in the entrance exam starts bragging about how 1A sucks and 1B is better and bla bla bla. "hey blonde guy" i say and he looks at me "what do you want loser" i clear my throat "dude you and most of your class lost so don't start talking about being better" than i went back to my own thoughts ignoring him.

"now time for round 4 Mike vs Idia!" president mike yells out i look to the other end of the arena "hey Idia lets end this quickly" i say as i put my hands in my pocket he just nods "agree" "START!" mic yells out.

Idia starts moving but before he could move 5 feet i pull my hand out of my pocket and grab him with my telekinesis and throw him out of the arena.

(TIME SKIP BY MIKE YEETING MINETA LIKE A SOCCER BALL)

"now time for match 6" mic says as i take my seat in the viewing platform watching the next battle Frisk vs Ashido (this will not end well for Ashido) i think to myself because Frisk is stronger and faster than Ashido.

"START" mic yells as Frisk charges at Ashido. Ashido goes onto the defense as she throws some acid at Frisk who doges easily but while she was dogging Ashido threw some acid on the ground which makes Frisk slip. Ashido takes advantage of this and goes in to punch Frisk while she is down but Frisk rolls over to the side and as she rolled she kicked Ashido in the face. Ashido stumbles back and when she gained her balance she was tackled by Frisk who than put her knife to Ashido after a tense moment Ashido give up.

* * *

ok that is chapter 8 and also while i am writing this i listen to music so anyone got any good music i could listen to.


	9. Chapter 9

welcome to chapter 9 i think let me check *slams head agent keyboard* yup so this is chapter 9.

* * *

CHAPTER 9

* * *

so the first part of the tournament has ended but i bet you guys don't care about the little battles so...

(TIME SKIP TO LAST 3 BATTLES OF TOURNAMENT)

"now time for Mike vs Todoroki" we both get into our spots and get ready for battle "START" mic yells and Todoroki goes onto the offensive with his ice which i jump out of the way fairly easily so i try to end this quickly by throwing him out of the arena with telekinesis but he stops himself with his ice. he tried again to trap me in ice but i doge this and he repeats this for a bit until i am able to get a good angle on him and throw bones at him but he blocks the with ice. this time he almost got me off guard with some ice but i still doge it and this time i fire off a laser at him but he blocks it again with ice (dame it i can't hit him without making it a lethal) i can't think of any good ideas that would keep he from using too much stamina and being attacked is not helping at all.

suddenly Todoroki stops using his ice so i stop to get some time to think but the only idea i have since i can't just throw him out easily so my only idea i can come up with that wont almost kill him is one of my finishing attacks that will use a lot of stamina.

i walk out of the ice to see Todoroki having frost on his right side "so Todoroki i'll give you a chance to give up before i use an attack that i don't want to use" he just says "no i will beat you" i shrug "your loss" i pull my right hand out of my pocket and he tenses up as he is enveloped in blue light. "you know this wont work right" he says as i close my eyes for a moment taking a breath. my eyes fling open and one is burning blue and i fling my arm up and Todoroki fly's up at about 50 miles an hour than in quick movements that take a total of 5 seconds to complete i move my arms left, right, up, left, down, forward, left, right, left, down, up, than down once again and he hits the ground going fairly fast.

i take a nee as now i'm hit with a wave of tiredness (still not able to use big attacks like that without getting a large after effect) what i mean by that is image getting a nice chunk of energy taken at one time "whelp looks like i'm almost bone tired" i say as i see Todoroki get up obviously in pain because he was just flung around at 50 miles per hour and the G force from the attack must have broke something.

the crowed was silent as we both get up, everyone is anticipating what is going to happen "listen Todoroki it would be wise to give up now, you're too hurt so continue and probably have a broken bone or two and i'm still able to fight because i've only used 1/4 of my energy so i'm still able to fight" to prove my point i summon a laser (i have to figure out what these are called) and aim it at him.

in response he says "no i will win this to show i don't need his quirk" i just shake my head "well.." i trail off as i move in a bluer towards him and punch him in the face which knocked him out which was likely to happen even though my physical strength is low as hell but the speed i was going plus his injury's let me win.

* * *

"time for Frisk vs Bakugo" i sit in the stands as i watch the battle about to happen i notice Idia was gone "hey what happened to Idia" i ask Kirishima "i don't know maybe we should ask him when he comes back" i nod "START" i hear mic say and i look back to the field and see Frisk and Bakugo charging at each other and meet in the middle and to put it short they were tanking each others hit or dodging them until Frisk stabs her knife into the ground (this is new) i think as i lean forward to see what will happen.

the ground is starting to turn reddish and Bakugo starts backing away from Frisk until she says "welcome to my hell" and somehow she teleport's outside of the red area and almost outside of the arena and the area in red explodes and Bakugo is on the edge of the blast.

the smoke clears and we see Bakugo hurt from the explosion but still standing and he charges at a Frisk who is turning around and we could hear Bakugo yell "that hurt you piece of shit!" than hit her with a explosion that was bigger than it needed to be and blasts Frisk into the arena wall counting her out but she just gets herself out of the wall and walks away as Bakugo is declared the winner of the round and will now fight me next.

* * *

(BEFORE THE FINAL BATTLE)

i sigh as i get ready for the final battle and i try to think of a way to beat Bakugo which is going to be hard because he can doge my attacks and has the ability to control himself in the air and destroy a large area at one time. as i get up to stretch a bit someone kicks the door open and its Bakugo "whats up firecracker" i say and he just ignores it "ok listen bonehead you better fight me all the way" i turn to him confused "what do you mean" he looks more pissed off now "i know you are not using your full power and i can tell you have been holding back!" he than gets in my face "you better not hold back" he than walks out.

now i am walking out the tunnel to the arena "now for the final match of the day Mike vs Bakugo!" as i stand across from Bakugo i say "so firecracker you told me not to hold back right? well i will hold back less maybe half of my power" "START" mic yells and Bakugo charges me as i stand there not moving "DIE" he yells but misses as i move to the other side of the arena with a small laser over my head and it fires only for him to doge it and i try again and he doges again.

he charges and gets close to me again and try to blow me up but i side step and a bone comes out of the ground and hits him the stomach and he turn around and try to hit me but i jump back dogging it again and he charges at me again and throws a lot of punches but i just doge them but suddenly he uses his explosion but i doge again "god dame it STOP DOGGING BONEHEAD" he yells as i doge another hit "nope" i say and laugh as i hit him in the face and move as far as i can from him.

when i get to where i want i start giving him almost half the fight he asked for as i summon multiple bones around me and 3 small lasers. i send the bones at him quickly and when 20 of them have been thrown i grab him with telekinesis and slam him into the ground and fire one of my lasers and he barely doges it while still dogging the bones i throw at him and blowing them up. i fire off my last 2 lasers and one grazes him barely and that is when i stop my assault and he charges again but instead of one of his smaller explosions he fires off a huge explosion which i hand to teleport behind him.

he thinks he got me but i guess he was surprised when a bone came out of the ground and hit him hard enough to knock the breath out of him and he than was flung up and as he hit the apex of his fly he gets hit by a medium laser and when he hits the ground he gets up with burns on him.

i start feeling a bit tired but not much as he charges at me again with full intent to blow me into next week but i just side step his attack and what i did not expect was for him to turn in the air and try to kick me but i step backward dogging it as i grab him with telekinesis and throw him to the left and he quickly fixes himself so he can land.

once he lands i throw a load of bones at him which he just blows up but when he looked at where i was but didn't see me. he turned a little and i punch him it the face than the stomach and sweep his legs and summon a bone under him as it hits his spine and he goes up than hits the ground with a thud.

he gets up again but he looks vary hurt but when he gets up he sees about 10 lasers and an army of bones aimed right at him. "i suggest you give up Bakugo" i say as the lasers power up he just grunts as he charges at me. i decide to give him hell.

he tries to dog everything but when you have 20 bones going 40 miles an hour coming at you at the same time and you have to watch out for lasers you and your hurt bad you are likely to get hit, a lot.

so to sum up what happened Bakugo got knocked out by the sheer amount of bones and the occasional laser blast but what finished him off is a kick to the jaw that came from nowhere.

* * *

"now it is time to announce the winners" before she could say anything else we hear a familiar and loud voice, and no its not mic but its all might. "i am here with the medals" he says and jumps down from the top of the stadium and gives medals to the 3rd place people than Bakugo than me. he than turns to the crowd and gives a little speech about how anyone can be a hero (good thing he's better at giving speeches than he is a teaching) i think to myself and chuckle lightly.

and now the tournament has ended and we all go and change and walk home but before i go home i meet up with my second group of friends consisting of Ashido, Kaminari, Kirihima, and Bakugo. as i approach i make myself known "sup guys" i say and they turn to me and wave me over and i join them and joke with Bakugo "hey Bakugo good job you almost made me use 10% of my power" everyone laughs as they understand the meme but Bakugo just scoffs "but serially Bakugo you did great man" i said as i gave a thumbs up and Kirihima agreed "ya you were both manly in that battle" he says.

after talking and walking we split up but i get a text shortly after from the class chat

Round face: hey guys i have an idea how about next weekend we all go to the mall

Deku: that sounds like a great idea

Dad:as class repetitive i second on that. it is a good class bonding activity.

YEET: sure sound good what about everyone else

alien queen: YA that sound great Uraraka

Emo Bird: sure

French Bread:sounds parfaite

Frog: i'll be there ribbit

Living Bomb: sure

Grape: sure i'll be there

YEET: who let the pervert here

Dad: that is not a nice thing to say to a fellow classmate.

Grape: ya i'm not a pervert i'm just highly cultured when it comes to women

YEET: ...

Chat notifications" Grape was YEETED out of the group chat by YEET.

i laugh as i put up my phone and continue walking home.

* * *

*audible REEing from REE kid* welp everyone that is that for chapter 9 also Mike's groupchat name is YEET because... well... he yeets people.

also so i don't get sued for what little money i have i guess i should say i don't own MHA nor undertale and if i did than you would not be reading this fanfiction.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10... this is getting boring. also i don't own Joshdub or Ree kid, i just love their videos. also a quick QNA for people who commented

Q: quick question how did he fail side hops

A: well because he did not try, if he did he would have won and demolished grape boi.

Q: is that nux taku in the picture

A: no it is just some random image i found online of a human sans

and i know about my spelling, chaptalization, grammar, and punctuation and why do they suck? well its because chaptalization does not matter to me unless its a name or place, and that's really it i think but past me was BAD at English.

also my other fanfiction i have chapter 1 made and i must say it looks good (more info about it at the end of this chapter)

also i will be doing a real QNA now so you have until i post chapter 12 to ask the questions and remember ask questions that are not personal.

* * *

CHAPTER 10

* * *

so today is the day when everyone goes to the mall to hang out and whatever kids like us do.

"so how about we split up and look for what we need and meet back at 3" Uraraka says and everyone agrees and splits up and now its just me, Uraraka, and Deku. i just stand there thinking about what i need (nothing). as i decided what i needed i notice an odd exchange between the other two and i can tell Uraraka like Deku but it seems like neither one knows it (might have to play match maker) i sigh (no i'll just tell the other girls) i think to myself as i realize have no experience with romance unless you count the one episode of some romance show i watched a long time ago.

Uraraka than runs away leaving a confused Deku. i just shrug and walk to a bench and pull out my phone and start watching YouTube.

"HELP GUYS!" i hear Ree Kid yell on my phone as he is running from some guys shooting at him "just don't get hit and you'll be fine" Josh says and i chuckle at this (so stupid but so funny) and the video goes on for a minute until i look up and notice Deku with a hooded figure sitting next to him and i decide to pause my video and focuses my senses to check something. as i close my eyes i see everything in full detail, every single fold, every lump, every thing. as i check Deku and his "friend" i noticed the figure has his and squeezing his neck with 4 of 5 of his fingers and i noticed by the details of his face that he has a scar and dry skin (wait is that the hand dude) i ask myself.

i go through my thoughts because the hand man has a decay quirk and also if he puts all 5 fingers on something it turns to dust but the thing that makes me decisive for this man to be hand man is his face, i never got its details.

i just shrug, get up, and walk towards them (wait do i even have a plan) i think to myself again (nope) i continue walking and sit down next to them "hey Deku what's up i thought you were shopping, also who's your new friend" i ask pretending to be ignorant of the situation "hey Mike what's up" he says as calm as possible and the man tenses up as i pat Deku on the back than activate my teleport and get him out of their.

we teleport a foot away than quickly grab the man with my telekinesis making him go stiff as the blue outline forms around him "Deku call the police" i say as i keep my grip on the man and a crowd starts to form around us as they don't know what is going on or what could go down.

"so got a question, what did you want with Deku" i said in a low tone, but before he could answer a purple mist appears and surrounds him and takes him away. "damn it" i sigh to myself because who i can guess was the hand man got away.

later the police came and i got a quick scolding from Eraser Head and went home and went to sleep

* * *

i open my eyes up to where i left off at sans house and decide to look around for a bit.

after looking around the only things down stairs i found interesting is the high sink, the rock with sprinkles, the TV and the sock with sticky notes near it, which i read and laughed at.

after that i sleep on the couch even though i was in a dream and after awhile some one poked my face and i woke up and see sans "hey kid you're hogging the couch" he laughed and i got up and a skeleton that looks familiar comes in, the skeleton was tall and was wearing some armor i think. "sans is that another human? how did he get here" the skeleton asked "well paps this is Mike a friend of mine" paps rubs his chin? chin bone? ok just chin "well you two do look similar, wait are you our long lost brother" he said excitedly i shack my head "not exactly" paps than looks at his wrist "oh i almost forgot i need to be on guard for when the human gets through snowdin" he than walks out.

"so sans guessing that is your brother" sans nods sadly "and what's with the sad look?" sans just sits down "well you remember how i told you about the human, how they keep resetting and killing everyone" i nod "well my brother is next" my eyes go wide "than why don't you go out and kill the human before they kill everyone" i ask and sans laughs "like i said kiddo she can come back on death, so it wont matter they will eventually win, and besides they are so low of a level that i wont be able to do much damage that's why i really on speed and karma because i can only deal 1 damage per hit" i nod and get up "well i could always try i am like you but stronger" sans sighs it wont be any use kid but go for it".

i walk out of the house and put my hood up and see a figure that looks human but has dust all over them. i walk in front of them and they looked surprised "wait sans i thought you did not stop being lazy until after i killed everyone" the kid chuckled and was probably trying to get a reaction, i just laugh at their attempt because they think i'm someone who remembers the resets "wait why are you laughing? wait are you actually dust sans? but that would make no sense everyone is still alive, or was alive" i just look up "wrong, one more guess" they sigh "just tell me damn it you fake sans" i just shrug and took off my hood "the name's Mike, and if i am right than i am the human version of sans, how about you kid" they look confused again "oh i don't remember any of the resets" "well i'm Frisk but why are we being friendly, i got a whole species to kill and a annoying skeleton to fight". i laugh "well i'm here to test something so..." i just summon bones that stab Frisk through the stomich and i walk towards them "you are weaker than the Frisk from my world" they just laugh "probably because they have more LV than me" i shrug "my Frisk is not killer" Frisk just laughs "that's what you think, no matter what type of timeline i'm in i will always kill everyone and erase everything" she than went limp as a red heart comes out and breaks than i reappear in sans house.

"hm guess you killed them" i nod "told you that you can't just kill them, but i think i figured something out, you said you came back after you died, so maybe you can stop them from destroying any other timelines, but it will come at a cost, the same cost i've paid forever , having to fight, die, and repeat forever and when you do win you still have to repeat, the only difference between us is your fight will never end, no rest"

* * *

i wake up "damn it i wanted to hear more" i whisper to myself and got ready for school "i should check Frtisk today" i whispered as i walk out of my home "maybe than i can see if what evil Frisk said is true".

* * *

whelp there is chapter 10

more about my other story i am making: like you all seen in the trailer i made in chapter 7 it is a Pray 2017 crossover, now you may ask "what is it crossed over with" well that will still be for me to know and you to wonder but i will say it will probably be the first of its kind.


	11. Chapter 11

whelp chapter 11 bois

also just reread the rules for and we can't have QNA's but no one was going to ask a question anyway so nothing changes.

* * *

CHAPTER 11

* * *

so i went to school and checked Frisk and she is LV 3, when did that happen, i sigh at this new information (guess what Frisk said is true) i thought to myself and sat down and got ready for today to begin.

"alright class" Erasure said as he got off the floor "today you will be doing internships with heroes" than on the board it has our names with numbers next to them "those numbers show how many agencies want you to work with them" i look for my name and see that i have... a lot, but Deku has none, i think i know why from what i heard.

so later when he sent us off to pick our agency we want to join and seen one that i never heard of. the Papyrus agency. i shrug (well he is my brother in another timeline so why not) i check his agency.

now after class ended i joined the Deku squad and talked with them. we all talked about what agencies we were going to, accept Deku. and when i get home i checked what the Papyrus agency was, and apparently it is a new agency with only 10 people in it and the leader is rank 157 hero Papyrus , the bone hero, and he looks like a human version of the skeleton i seen in the other timeline. and after doing more research they do everything, they fight, rescue, and anything else available so this is prefect to test myself on everything.

now everyone is at the train station saying their goodbyes and they get on their trains. i get on the train going to Hosu city with Idia.

after sleeping some on the train our stop comes up and we get off and exchange our good byes. when i get out of the station i quickly make my way to the agency headquarters. when i get there i walk in through the doors and try and figure out what to do next. i decide to use my sense to figure out where the closest person is. (so there is one big person just around the corner) i shrug and walk towards the person's location.

when i turn the corner i see the person i sensed "excuse me" they turn around and i am meet with a large goat man with clothing of a king about to go into battle and now that look closely i can see a triton behind him "hello there, you must be sans, correct" i nod "well you must be wondering where Papyrus is, he is up stairs, second door on the right, make sure you knock" i nod and walk up the stars and go to the second door on the right nd knock. the door opens quickly and standing in its place is Papyrus "hello, i am the great Papyrus, you must be sans" i nod "yup" "well sans since you will be here for a week lets get you induced to the rest of the members of the agency" Papyrus says very cheerfully and takes me down stars to a living room like area (probably where everyone hangs out).

after some time i sense about 10 people walking towards the living room and i stand up and turn around to meet them. they walk into the room and my guess was right, there were 10 people. Papyrus starts " ok everyone this is sans our intern for the week, sans this is Undying, Asgore, Greater dog, Lesser dog, Doggo, Muffet, Mettaton, and Gaster. they are the people who go onto patrols and here's Alphys, she makes and repairs our gear" this group of people is an odd bunch but lets see what happens.

"so sans we are about to start patrolling and since you are an intern you will be patrolling with Gaster today" i nod and everyone leaves and i follow Gaster. once we are outside and walking around i get a good look a Gaster. the guy's face looks creepy and he is black and one of his hands has a hole in it, wonder how that happened. "so sans, was it" i nod "i have a question for you, do you remember the resets" i went a little shocked by this (i thought only sans, devil flower, and Frisk could remember the resets) "no i don't remember them but i know what you're talking about" he nods "now i got a question for you, how do you know about the resets" i ask back "i was the one who discovered the timelines, but a incident happened and i got stuck between dimensions, but in this timeline brought me out" "so you remember the resets because you were trapped between detentions" "well that is one theory" after that we continued with the patrol.

* * *

the first day of patrolling was eventless besides scaring off a few thugs. (i wonder how the others are fairing) i think to myself but before i got to into my thoughts Papyrus came over to the living room where everyone was "everyone we have an emergency! something is attacking the city, and we must help with taking care of what ever is attacking" everyone gets up quickly, accept me, i just stand up casually "hell ya finally some action!" Undying yelled as we all ran out the door.

after some running we are meet with a area of the city in flames, Undying was the first one to comment "lets go kick some butt already" she said and ran in "someone go with her and make sure she does not get killed!" Papyrus yelled and me and Asgore followed her.

when we stop we realize we are at the center of the fighting. i look around and see 3 nomus "what ae nomus doing here" i ask myself "you know these things" Agore asked "ya fought one, from what i know they are powerful, so be careful" he nods and we charge at the nomu that is throwing the other heroes around.

Asgore was the first to charge in and stab the nomu with his triton and pins it agents a wall and i summon bones from the wall to pierce its body and turn it into a pincushion. when that was done another nomu tried to attack me from behind but i run a good 30 feet away from it and spears come out of the ground, keeping it in place and i was about to finish it with two gaster blasters, i finally know the name of them by asking sans, but a pillar of flame turns it to ash.

i look to where the flame came from and see Endeavor, but i am interrupted by my phone buzzing, i check it real quick and see Deku sent his location, "how odd" i whisper to myself. the location in question looks like an alleyway not to far from here "hey guys i need to check something out real quick" Undying was first to respond "go for it runt, just don't do anything stupid" i nod and move to the location.

when i arrive i am meet with Deku, Todoroki, and Idia fighting some dude with too many blades for my liking. i start walking into the alley with my head down and hood up to create a bit of a fear factor. "hey" i say and everything stops, but nothing was going on anyway. "Mike is that you?" Deku askes "yes but in combat its sans, now what's up guys" Todoroki answers "its the hero killer, stain" he points to knife man "lets get this over with" i say and run forward, grabbed him with telekinesis, throw him into a wall, summoned a bone from the wall to hit his back, threw him into the air, hit him with 4 medium gaster blasters, threw him back down, and hit him with another gaster blaster, "i don't see how you had so much trouble with him" i say and start walking away, but sensed a small object flying towards me. i quickly duck but the hero killer gets behind me and try's to stab me with his katana, but of course i dogged.

"so you're still standing? well guys don't just stand there, help me out!" i yell the last part out and Deku comes in and try's to punch him, he dogged and tried to swipe at him with his sword and barley misses. Todoroki tries to trap him in ice but it gets dogged, i get behind Stain and throw some bones at him, but he blocked them. Idia try's to kick Stain but the kick is blocked and Stain attacks back but i summon a bone from the ground to block the attack and i had an idea "guys i got an idea" they nod and i quickly tell them.

i throw Stain into the air again and hit him with a large gaster blaster "Deku, Idia now!" they quickly charge and get to where Stain was falling. he tried to use his katana to attack but i hit it with a bone and Deku punches him in the face while Idia came from the other side and kicked Stain in the Stomach. when they both get out of the way Todoroki uses his fire than when Stain gets close enough to the ground Todoroki freezes him in ice. Deku sighs from being tired or from relief, i couldn't tell, "did we get him" i responded with "we just hit him with a good combo and he looks knocked out so i'd say maybe" "we should get all of his weapons off him and tie him up before he wakes up" Todoroki says and we all agree.

after getting all the guy's weapons we tie him up and leave the alleyway "hey guys i should really get back to my group" i say and before anyone could respond someone speaks up "no need to runt" it was Undying with Asgore and oh boy did she look pissed "oh hey Undying" i say but i had to doge a punch from here, than she looks at the others "what the hell is wrong with you kids! you go and fight the Hero Killer without a actual pro hero, how stupid could you kids be!" she continued for a minute until some other pro's came over, including Papyrus, Gaster, and some random heroes that were helping with the situation. "what happened here" Papyrus said as he seen the knocked out hero killer "these idiots decided to fight the Hero Killer" Papyrus nods "while it was stupid they still got him, but we should get you three to the hospital" he pointed to Deku, Todoroki, and Idia.

after a moment a flying nomu grabbed me and tried to take me to the skies but i teleport away and a spear of flame goes through its eye and i guess me and Gaster had the same idea of taking this things down because we both summoned a gaster blaster but the difference was i summoned a medium one and he summoned a large one that looked like mine but just more messed up and shoot a black laser. we both landed a direct hit and the thing came down, but i think the thing had a blue aura around it. i need to figure what that was about.

* * *

after the incident me and the others got scolded by the police chief and they decide to give Endeavor the credit for Stain being beaten, but we were all cool with it. for the rest of my internship i got to work with the others in the agency, and i must say, the dog team is odd. they fight well together with Greater dog tanking the damage, Doggo being the speed and damage, but he is a little blind so he can only attack if the target moves, and than there's Lesser dog who was like a combination of the other two so he was not too good in one area but not bad either. they were a prefect squad in my opinion. also after fighting with Papyrus i noticed the blue aura around the enemies and they would move slower, but still can't figure out exactly what he was doing.

so now the week is up and we are back in school talking about what happened during our internship, and might i say everyone's story was fairly interesting.

* * *

and this chapter is done. also next chapter may be the last one but i may split it into two.


	12. Chapter 12

ok chapter 12

* * *

CHAPTER 12

* * *

so now i'm going to skip to the final exam but let me tell about the events from the year.

so first thing is Frisk is level 10 now. me and Gaster talked some more about the timelines and he gave me his number and told me to give him a call if Frisk does genocide again. sans also told me some more techniques for the power and i asked him if Papyrus had any special ability and he told me about blue mode, apparently it is just a speed debuff that sans and Papyrus can use. and the last thing is i broke the door to the classroom. somehow.

now that that's done lets get on with the story.

everyone was in the classroom after getting the results for the written test and some people were whining about their scores being so low, but me? just chilling while in 4th place on the test but we still had the practical test. not sure what is going to happen there but still, i can sleep on it, but Erasure Head got out of his sleeping bag and told us to follow him.

we all get out to the school grounds where almost all the teachers were and Nezu popped out of Erasure's scarf and giving us info on who our enemy will be for our test "your enemies are us!" everyone but me and a certain pepper mint kid "wait so we are fighting you guys?" a person askes still shocked at the new information Erasure relied "yes but you are fighting us in pairs". after that he put us in teams, Deku and Bakugo got the short end of the stick because they are fighting All Might, while i am with Frisk fighting a new teacher, and the teacher is Gaster, this may be bad.

* * *

so skipping all the fights and getting to minutes before my fight. "so Frisk i have an idea" i say "shoot" she said "what if i just run as fast as i can to the exit" she thought about it "sounds like a idea, but i want to do something too or i might fail" i shrug "sounds fair, maybe we can fight him together and try to take him out" she nods "sounds easy but we don't know much about him" "ya, the only info i have is that he can summon gaster blasters like i can" "alright, that's better than nothing"

after that we got into a mock city and i barley see a black figure and whisper "check" and i get some info

STATS

none of your business.

"da hell" i say out loud "what is it" Frisk asked "i can't check him" "what does that mean" "i should be able to see his status" i try again "check"

STATS

like i said, none of your business.

"guess we are going in blind" than we charge at equal speeds at Gaster. i summon some bones under him while Frisk uses her slash attack so if he side jumps the bones he would still be hit, but what we did not expect is everything to go threw him "what in th-" she got cut off by Gaster teleporting behind her and slapping her into a building "i thought i told you in our first talk, i was in a realm where i existed but did not exist" he laughed as i try to run to run to the exit but some blue string come out and block my path "can't run now" i just chuckle "ya, no" i teleport to the exit but the exit was covered with blue string "hm funny, but i can still teleport"

when i was about to teleport i sensed a large something next to me so i jump as high as i can and doge one of Gaster's gaster blasters " ✋👍 ❄ ✡📪 👌🕆❄ ✡ 🕆 🕈 ❄ ❄ ✌🕈✌✡ ❄ ✌❄ ✌💧✋ ✡" is all he says before 7 hands come from behind him.

"nope i ain't dealing with this crap" Frisk comes from behind him and tries to stab him in the back, but it goes right through him "🕈 ✋👍 ❄ ✡📪 👌🕆❄ ✡ 🕆 🕈 ❄ 🕈✋ " i just teleport outside of the arena and summon a bone i can stand on while looking over the wall.

i than see Frisk and Gaster fighting "ok kids, fighting is over" i say and they stop. looks like that's the end of the exam.

* * *

ok now skipping to when we get on the bus and i fall asleep missing what ever happened. i was also sleeping on the ground so no one knew where i was so when i woke up, the bus was empty "well that was a nice nap" i get up and start walking out, only to se my classmates getting thrown off a cliff "ah crap" i continue to walk out "so what did i miss" i ask "well you misses being thrown off a cliff by Pixie Bob" he points to a lady wearing blue and looks like a cosplayer "whelp guess i missed one" she said "oh if you mean that you want to throw me on the cliff than good luck lady" she tries to uses her quirk to throw me off the cliff.

"looks like i got him" she said proud of herself "not really" Erasure says pointing on top of the bus that i'm sitting on "you kind of missed, well good night" i lay down on the bus "Mike, just get to the camp" i get back up "alright" i vanish because to the bottom of the cliff and hear the screams of my classmates. i just run as fast as i can to the camp while blasting some monsters made of rock into bits.

after about 5 or 10 minutes of running i made it "well lets where can i sleep. meh the floor is good" i just lay down right where i was and fall asleep.

i woke up from someone slightly kicking my head, it was not meant to hurt but it did. i get up quickly "alright who kicked me because that hurts" i say slightly pissed, only to see Erasure standing next to where "only i'm allowed to sleep during class" he says with a grin "hm ok" than we all wait for the rest of the class.

after a few hours the rest of the class gets here, tired, but alive. but let me skip to something funny.

Deku gets kicked in the balls by a kid. i can't stop laughing. Idia is yelling at me for laughing. i just laugh harder. i'm dying. help.

* * *

after that show was over and i stopped laughing we went inside to rest and eat, and i must say the food here is good, but today is the only day they are making food for us.

now skipping to tomorrow. also known as hell. i was forced to actually try, and if i didn't than i'd get lectured. god help me.

after spamming gaster blasters of multiple sizes for the almost the entire day we go back to camp with every one tried, but not me due to my little stamina recovery ability. but something worse comes up. we have to cook our own food. this will end well.

"uh hey teachers" i say as i walk up to the teachers "no we wont help" the one in pick says "its not that, i need a fire extinguisher" "what did you set on fire" i chuckle "the water" they face palm with Erasure adding "how, that is literally not posable problem child" i shrug and Todoroki puts out the fire with his ice "got it" he said and i gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

and that will be the end of this chapter. this time i tried to make it funny.


	13. Chapter 13

ok this may be the last chapter, not sure

* * *

CHAPTER 13

* * *

so after eating we were going to play a game with class 1-B. they have to try and scare us. key word try.

so i got paired with myself. so now i'm walking through the forest and they tried to scare me with some cheap tricks, but my sense made any jump scare useless.

something got my attention though, i sensed three figures in combat "i wonder what's going on" i quickly dash over and see Asui and Uraraka are fighting some girl with too many knives for my liking "hey" they stop "what's going on here?" i ask.

"oh hi i'm Toga!" she say and i nod "well you can call me sans" she than charges at me "wana be friends?" she asked and swings a knife at me "sure, but i don't get the POINT of why you are trying to slash me" she laughs "well this is my way of saying hi!" "well i guess its KNIFE to meet you" after that pun we both stop to laugh "you're funny!" she says "now if you bleed for me we can be best friends!" she slashes "nope" i doge, and summon a bone to hit her in the stomach and sends her flying back.

before i could continue my attack i smell... burning. i look and see flames and smoke rising from another area "what is going on?" i say but have to doge another attack but Uraraka tried to place he hand on Toga but got cut and was almost stabbed but she did some epic move and threw her over and pinned Toga on the ground "holy crap Uraraka where did you learn that trick" "back during my internship with Gunhead" but she gets a nettle in the thigh.

after that blood came from her thigh and into Toga's backpack and Uraraka got away from her and a broken Deku with a group of our classmates. Toga runs away.

"the villain's are after Bakugo!" Deku yells and i sense someone in my field. i look over and see some dude that looks like a magic man "oh look a magic man" i fire a gaster blaster at him, but he dogged "that was fairly rude" he says i shrug "i could have done worse, but who are you" he takes a bow "i am " but before he continued someone pointed out "where's Bakugo?" everyone started looking around but Compress spoke up "oh, he's right here" he holds up a marble (seems like this guy needs to be taken down so we can save Bakugo) i thought "check"

ATK 20

DEF 20

SPD 60

quirk- can turn things and people into marbles with a touch of his hand

"don't let him touch you guys" i say and they nod "well i fear i must go now" he starts running away. i just run next to him and start throwing attacks at him but he doges and we end up at what looks like a meeting point "uh guys i need help here!" he yelled and 3 people look over at the scene. "really Compress, you let a kid follow you" a burnt man said and shot fire at me "how did you not take care of this kid earlier" he said but he has to doge a blast from my gaster blaster "so you guys have two options" but before i could finish something happened. Frisk ran out of the bushes and goes to stab the burnt man, and got the knife right in his chest and pulls it down, cutting him more.

"yo Frisk, what are you doing, you don't kill villain's unless you have to, check" i whisper the last part and check her LV

Frisk

LV 18

(crap how did she get so high of a level) the burnt man falls down "got to call Gaster" i pulls out my phone and send Gaster my location and what's going on and.

texting

YEET - Gaster, we got a problem, Frisk is killing the villain's that are attacking the camp

G - well i was on my way there anyway, should be there in 10 minutes

YEET - ok

i put up my phone and look at Frisk and throw her up into the air "ok villain's could you guys stop attacking the camp, there is bigger problems at hand" all of a sudden Deku, Shoji, and Todoroki fall out of the sky and are about to start fighting the villain's "guys don't fight them, we have another problem that is worse then them" they look at me confused but no one moved "what do you mean?" Todoroki askes "its a long story but Frisk is going to try and kill everyone and destroy this dimension" everyone was confused "yes i know its confusing but still, we need to evacuate everyone out of the forest, and that includes the villains" "wait are you really Mike or are you just an imposter" Shoji said "damn it Shoji this is not Among us and i'm being serious, get everyone out of here, NOW!" i yell out and everyone but Deku leaves.

"Deku you need to get out of here" he shakes his head "no, i may not know what's going on but if i can help than i wont leave" i sigh in annoyance "Shoji get Deku out of here" i say and Shoji grabs Deku and runs as i wait for Frisk to fall back down.

eventually she lands and looks pissed but is smiling like an insane person "check"

Frisk

LV 19

"looks like killing burnt man got you to level 19" she just nods "so are you sure you wana fight me, you do know that i wont be as easy to kill as the original was" her smile grows "and the fight is what makes it fun!" she charges at me and tries to stab me, but i just side step and throw her away from me and blast her with a gaster blaster and impale her with bones.

everything resets to when she lands (crap this will be bad) she charges again but at a different angle and attack using a different attack that kills her.

everything resets again, and she charges again.

this goes on

and on

and on

and on

and on

and on

until, she finally hits me, a gash across the chest. the blood pouring out and the feeling of life draining from me "well i must say sans" she starts "that was better than the other comedian, but it seems our game comes to an end" she raises her knife "now goodbye" but before she could swing i felt something, something new, something that gave me power.

before she finished me off i threw her back, she quickly saves as i get up, clutching my chest in pain and wiping the blood from my mouth "well this is unexpected" i say as i feel like i'm not dying anymore, but the opposite.

"what the hell did you do ripoff comedian" we hear laughter from behind us "oh he did nothing" Gaster walks out of the trees "what the hell did you do" she says annoyed "oh nothing much, just injected some pure determination into him, its the least i can do" i feel new powers as well, not just being stronger "also, Mike i must tell you something, the determination will make you stronger but you are also slowly dying, so be fast" i nod and use my new forth wall breaking powers to turn everything upside down and murder Frisk "oh, you'll be having a bad time now".

she comes back to life, i just kill her again

and again

and again

and again

and again

and again

and again

and again

but, my time runs out.

i'm on my knees again.

Frisk sees this.

she charges.

and ends me.

but.

everything starts back.

to when we started.

just like sans said.

"i can end this cycle" i say.

* * *

THE END KIDS. also the next story i'm making is pray 2017 x konosuba.


End file.
